ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 5
The Inspector is the fifth episode of Ultraman One (Continuity). This episode crossovers with Ultraman Reuz (Continuity), featuring Ultraman Reuz and Haruto Shuuya. Appearance Ultras *Ultraman One (One Otari) *Ultraman Xena, Haruto Kenki *Ultraman Giga (Mirai Tomoya) *Ultraman Reuz (Haruto Shuuya) *One Darkness (Kato Mosa) Kaiju & Seijin *Spider Zetton **Giganto Robotic Spider Zetton Human characters *SACD **Toshiwa Kata **Johny Tan (from Singapore branch) **Sakura Mizuki **Marina Tomoya **Zena Wakura Note *After this Episode, after Haruto Shuuya help his friends battling Giganto Robotic Spider Zetton, he returned to his place with an airplane but this is the continuing story to "Ultraman Reuz and The Ultra Brothers" where he rides a wrong plane set up by a group of Hell Aliens that brought him to Ultraman Draco universe past time. Summary With the fall of Spider Zetton and the powerful aliens, the darkness figure was extremely enraged over their failures. Hence through the dark energies from Dark Hazel, his master recreated the first Kaiju defeated by One and modified it into a gigantic-version from Spider Zetton's original arachnid appearance, further enhanced with cybernetic parts. While on a particular morning on Earth, Otari had a faithful encounter with Haruto Shunya in the streets and immediately acknowledged him as the chosen human host of Ultraman Reuz. But their meeting was short-lived as Haruto left after telling One that he needed to run an important errand. Arriving at an underpass, Haruto had a brief fight with Kato after previously catching him for spying on himself and Otari. Seeing his fate at a disadvantageous situation when Mirai and Kenki temporarily returned from the Land of Light, Kato retaliated against Haruto before accelerating away. Giving up on the pursuit, the three of them remeets Otari in a popular seafood restaurant as they properly introduced themselves and recalling about their past adventures. But Haruto remained ambiguous that he had ended up in the Showa Universe (One Continuity). Otari bidding farewell to his Ultraman-comrades after realizing himself late for an urgent discussion tomorrow, he left earlier while enjoying dinner with everyone. The next day, the SACD members awaited for the Inspector; known as Johny Tan from Singapore at Tokyo's International Airport. Upon arrival, Johny tasked his henchmen with driving a "mini-airplane" to the SACD headquarters. As everyone gave Johny their respected salutes, Toshiwa offered to be the personal chauffeur for the former while the rest following suit behind, driving in their personal cars. Being introduced to the Japanese branch, Johny was extremely amazed at the facilities provided before properly greeting the SACD members. Without further ado, Johny introduced the "newest" and "advanced technology" fighter jets to everyone, including the specifications and piloting configurations before taking them to see their real appearances in the garage, which left the team outrightly impressive as Toshiwa thanked Johny for his contributions. Decided to spent the last day before returning to his home universe, Haruto had forged a close friendship with Kenki and Mirai after sharing the hotel room with both of them. At Furuboshi Mountains, Kato orchestrated the summoning of Zetton; codenamed as "Giganto Robotic Spider Zetton" that begins to cause destruction and panic within the campers. While One arrived shortly to face up the evolved Kaiju, the SACD members rode on their newest mechas to assist the Ultra after receiving permission from Johny Tan. Being alerted of the events, Haruto transformed together with Kenki and Mirai into their Ultra identities to backup One. Not wanting innocent lives to become involved, the latter summoned his personal battlefield that instantly engulfed everyone present. Afterward, the teamwork between the four Ultras easily overpowered the gigantic-sized robotic Spider Zetton and thanks to close synchronization with the defensive force teams, the Kaiju was left weakened and blasted down by their combined efforts. Seeing Giganto Robotic Spider Zetton's incapabilities to end his enemies, One Darkness changed his light template's battleground into a twisted and sinister version of the original's. The instantly empowered the Kaiju, who proceeded to turn the tides of the battle and downed the Ultras, before capturing them with its tentacles. But the arrogant laugh of One Darkness meets its end, as the SACD members decided to fire their strongest beam; the "Ultimate Vanisher" and freeing the Ultras from being held hostage by Giganto Robotic Spider Zetton. With encouragement to protect the world, the Ultras used a barrage of their available energy-attacks from long-range and finally lay the Kaiju motionless on the ground. Giganto Robotic Spider Zetton tried unleashed the trump card beam, but the four Ultras' combined finishers eventually obliterated the Kaiju in a dramatic-like explosion. As everyone returned to the real environment, the Ultras brought their human allies into safety after their upgraded aircraft was out of fuel. Reverted back to their de-transformed forms, Otari bided farewell to his Ultra comrades; where Haruto left for somewhere through a newly-arrived plane while Kenki and Mirai departed Earth through a twinkle-way portal to Nebula M78. Meanwhile, a similar scenario happened during the night where the SACD members had a celebratory toast with Johny, who was on his returning journey to Singapore. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Apexz